Vulpes, et Vespertilionem
by TodaysPassenger
Summary: A short story about a day at the races.


"Just oooone last adjustment...and...done!"

Tails set aside his screwdriver, leaning in to give his handiwork one last inspection. Satisfied, he slapped the maintenance cover on his Extreme Gear shut and began bolting it firmly into place, humming cheerfully as he dutifully wound each screw nice and tight. The gear was a marvel, in his opinion, and he'd wasted no time engrossing himself in every aspect of their engineering. Given enough time, he might even be able to finally match his best friend, Sonic. He couldn't stop himself from grinning as he imagined the look on the hedgehog's face from finding himself second to the finish line for once.

"Well well, long time no see, little fox~"

Tails nearly jumped out of his fur, dropping his wrench in surprise from the sudden seductive coo in his ear. He struggled to save face as he turned to face the shapely bat that so easily snuck up on him. "R-Rouge! Whe-how...?" he stammered as she leaned on her own Gear, her laugher straining the black tank top that contained her sizable bust.

"I'm a thief, darling." Rouge reminded him in between chuckles at the startled boy. "I could've stripped this place bare and been long gone without even ruffling those cute tails."

The fox gulped and fidgeted with the racing goggles on his brow nervously as Rouge flitted over to her own locker, still giggling. He couldn't help but be put on edge around her. On multiple occasions he'd found himself on opposite sides of her, such as the ARK incident, or when Team Dark attacked him and his friends, or the time she took Emerl. "Although..." he wondered aloud as he packed up his tools, catching glimpses of Rouge as she freshened up after her trial run. As she leaned over into her locker, Tails could fully appreciate the accentuation her tight track pants gave to her generous hips and shapely legs. When he really considered it, she'd never really been on the "bad" side. The first time, she had secretly been working for G.U.N., and Neo Metal Sonic had been manipulating them all next time. And when they had met again...Tails furiously blushed at the memory, causing him to fumble with his tools yet again.

The boy's consternation didn't escape Rouge, noticing as his eyes lingered just long enough this time. "Honestly now..." she tutted with mock disdain, "Does my body distract you *that* much?" She accentuated her words with a deliberate pose, arching her back as she fully stretched her arms and wings. Her bountiful breasts pulled her top fully taut, leaving Tails even more dumbstruck than before. "I-is she even wearing a bra?" the thought bounded into his mind unbidden as he tried to piece together the words to respond.

"Stop it, Rouge...you're just trying to rattle me before the race starts..." he muttered as indignantly as he could." Teasing someone like...that... is playing dirty!"

"Well now!" The fox's outburst was enough to prompt her to saunter back to his prep area. "Really, you think *I* would resort to something so underhanded?" She leaned down, meeting him face to face and making his heart skip a beat. "You've some nerve, especially since you've been ogling me this whole time." She lightly tapped him on the nose as his blood ran cold. "Don't think I didn't notice, you know." Even with the haughty bat directly in his face, Tails instincts betrayed him as he went to glance down at the floor in shame, the sight of Rouge's pendulous breasts hanging against her top catching him fully off-guard. Leaned over, she gave him the perfect view down her shirt, and he could swear he could just make out the light pink edge of her areolae.

Rouge followed his eyes easily, an idea forming in her head. "Hey, little foxy..." she crooned, leaning in even further. "How would you like to make a little bet with me? Make this next race a bit more interesting?"

Tails swallowed hard, transfixed by the jiggling assets before him. "A-a bet? What kind of bet?"

Rouge allowed herself a small smirk; the cute ones were always the quickest to take the bait. "Well, if I win...let's see...how about I get first dibs on the next one of those lovely little gems you and your friends are always chasing after?"

"What?! No wa-" The fox's outburst was quickly cut short by a shushing finger over his lips.

"It's rude to interrupt a lady. As I was saying..." She let her hand drift down, brushing down his chin and onto his chest, her fingers playfully ruffling through his fur. "If *you* win..." Her face was just inches from his now, so close that he had no choice but to meet her dazzling turquoise eyes. "I'll teach you about something *much* more interesting than Gears and racing..."

Tails' head was spinning, his heart pounding so hard he knew there was no way those skilled ears of hers hadn't picked up on it. He opened and closed his mouth several times wordlessly, the gears in his head whirling at a furious pace as he processed how to respond. "It's just like the time in Central City, when she k-ki...kissed...me, and...and then she...wait, that's when she took Emerl! This is the same trick she used then, too!" The fox finally tore himself away from the awe-inspiring view, blushing beet-red through his fur as he grumbled. "I'm not falling for it this time, Rouge. You're just using me again to get what *you* want...how do I know you wouldn't just fly off?"

"Still so distrustful..." she tutted. What happened next was so sudden that Tails could barely even follow. With practiced skill, she spun around, presenting her backside to the young fox, causing him to stumble back against the lockers in surprise. She then leaned back, pressing herself against Tails' face and pinning him. "How's this? Convincing enough for you?"

"Mmmff! Rrrj!"

"C'mon, now's not the time for cold feet. Just relax..."

Tails' fleeting spark of panic was ephemeral, the initial shock of being smothered by the bat's ass quickly superseded by awe as the situation fully hit him. Now that he wasn't trying to push her off of him, he realized how soft she really was, his hands sinking into her firm yet pliable cheeks as he gingerly explored her.

Rouge giggled. "There you go...don't be shy. A woman's body feels good, doesn't it?"

The fox nodded almost automatically, engrossed in the newfound wonder he was enveloped in. Timid squeezes gave way to aggressive groping as he canvassed handful after handful of the bat's juicy ass. He began to pull against her as instincts began to kick in, burying his face even farther into her crotch and causing Rouge to jump slightly.

"Mmmm, now *that's* more like it. And remember, this is just a taste of what I could show you~" Tails' nose dug lower as he sought new ground, finding much more sensitive flesh. "O-oh! That's it, don't hold back, honey..."

Tails' barely registered her words, his mind a million miles away as the wealth of new sensations overloaded him. The heady scent of Rouge ensnared his senses, the sweat she'd worked up earlier still lingering on her body. It was irresistible, awakening thoughts and desires the boy had no idea he had, as he continued to wallow in the bat's soft, inviting cleft. He unconsciously wound his twin tails around her legs as he savored her aroma, noting its gradual shift from a mild, warm smell to a much more intoxicating musk. Unable to stop himself, he felt the gradual swelling between his legs, the twin pleasures of Rouge's body and scent bringing him to full erection.

The bat's breath quickened from the waves of pleasure welling up through her body. "Nnm...aaah...haaaa...are you...enjoying yourself, little foxy?" She tilted her head forward to look between her legs, finding herself greeted by the fox's twitching member as he furiously snuffed at the source of the enrapturing fragrance. She's allowed herself a smile in between pants. "Thought so. So cute~3"

Tail's was completely overwhelmed now, his mind utterly focused on drinking in everything Rouge had to offer. He wondered how anything could possibly feel this good as he desperately clung to the bat's hips. The crotch of Rouge's track pants were now completely damp, a combination of moisture from the fox's exhalation and her own mounting excitement. A thought flared in his pleasure-addled head, an idea his young mind though should be repellent, and yet he was utterly compelled to try. Quickly, inquisitively, he opened his mouth and lapped at the wetness in between her legs, drawing a sudden yelp from the bat. The taste was even more overpowering than the smell alone, a salty yet in no way unpleasant flavor. He ventured for a second, and then a third as the softly moaning woman pressed even more firmly against him, urging him on. He licked over and over again, utterly addicted to her taste now as her hips twisted and bucked under each lash of his tongue. More...he needed more... he wanted to taste her directly...the urgency of his passions moved his hands for him as he needfully began to tug down the waistband of her track pants.

"Ah, hold your horses!" Rouge cried out, breaking him from his reverie as she pulled her garment back up. She wagged a finger at him admonishingly. "Don't get greedy. Taking your side of the bet before we've even raced wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

"ATTENTION. THE NEXT RACE IS TO BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES. RACERS, PLEASE LINE UP TO THE TRACK IMMEDIATELY."

The loudspeaker broke the pause like a thunderbolt, causing Rouge to jump and Tails to bottlebrush in fright. Rouge pulled away from the locker, finally freeing her still-stunned captive. "Well, I think that was just fine for a teaser, don't you think?" She walked back to her station with a fresh spring in her step, pulling on her gloves and grabbing her Extreme Gear. "So Tails, do we have a bet?"

Tails blinked awkwardly as he came out of his lust-filled stupor. "H-huh?" Y-yeah, sure..." He flushed with color as he noticed his still-turgid foxhood, abashedly attempting to cover himself as he returned to reason.

"Wonderful! I'll see you on the track then, and may the best racer win~" she said with a coy wink.

The fox could only manage a longing whimper as he followed her hypnotically swaying hips as she turned to leave. The plaintive sound gave her pause, and she took him by the shoulders and leaned down to kiss his forehead, the fox shuddering under her warm embrace. "Don't worry, little foxy. There'll be plenty of time for fun after the race."

She fluttered over to the exit, leaving a very flustered fox behind her. "But remember, winning is everything!"

Tails looked down, wondering how on Mobius he got into this mess, how he was supposed to win with everything that just happened simmering in his mind, and how to explain the sticky patch of carpet in front of Knuckles' locker.

For once, he decided to follow Sonic's example; answers could wait until later, he had a race to win. "Rouge, wait for me!"


End file.
